


oh, nerds

by Rhiskingdomkey



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Card Games, M/M, Magic The Gathering - Freeform, bad boy keith, nerd lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiskingdomkey/pseuds/Rhiskingdomkey
Summary: so I don't really fit anywhere in this sorry excuse of a school. . . am I really inner monologing? well, might as well do it right. my names Keith I just finished up well, beating up some people. why do you ask? they were talking shit. as simple as that.I got a few bruises and cuts on it so to the nurses' office I go."Again Keith?" the nice, young lady said. I nod at her, I've become a regular here. A sigh comes out of her "Lets patch you up then."





	1. Chapter 1

for some reason I really never fit in anywhere, I get into fights so to most geeks think I'm a delinquent so there scared of me. then again I do look like one, two piercing, one being a small eyebrow piercing on the left and the other being a single spider bite on the right side of his mouth. so they run and hide. the delinquents, however, have tried to bully me multiple times because I'm in the top classes of this school and call me a nerd, key word there is tried.

so I don't really fit anywhere in this sorry excuse of a school. . . am I really inner monologing? well, might as well do it right. my names Keith I just finished up well, beating up some people. why do you ask? they were talking shit. as simple as that.

I got a few bruises and cuts on it so to the nurses' office I go.

"Again Keith?" the nice, young lady said. I nod at her, I've become a regular here. A sigh comes out of her "Lets patch you up then."

 

"OH come on!" A boy yells from across the dining hall. I turn my head to the normally quite calm table to see, "I almost bet you I had attack 5 defence 4 for next turn!" he bangs his head on the table before just leaving it on the table, the tanned boy who was yelling was quite cute. with slight freckles under his blue glasses. blue eyes that seem to shine with rage mixed with sadness. short brown hair as well, was he new? I've never seen him before.

"What when did you get a new card?" the smaller boy from across the table said I've seen him before, he's in my math class, real names Kaite but prefers Pidge. The cute boy quickly got recovered from his defect.

"Bless your eyes," the cute boy says taking a card out of the cards he's holding quite flamboyantly actually which never of his friends seem to bat an eye at, to show his two friends.

"Wow, it also had a poison effect!" a quite large boy says his name his hunk if I remember, the only one in the group who doesn't have glasses, "when did you get this?"

"My last booster pack was really lucky" the boy smirks, putting his glasses back with a push of his fingers. Holly shit that smirk, "well not really all the other cards I got where Bog Rats, ugh." he made a disgusted face.

"Oi don't diss Bog Rats just because you only fight with a blue deck doesn't mean they're bad," Pidge said crossing her arms.

"HEY," he put his hand over his heart and looked extremely offended "Just because I'm loyal to blue, doesn't mean I'm a bad player come one, one more game." he starts to shuffle his stack of cards.

"Nope, school, the bell goes soon and I need to eat." and so it does about two seconds later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Lance" pidge asked, "you did first aid in scouts right?" lance is playing video games. he'll talk over the headset to hunk and Pidge Most nights, sometimes they ended up playing video games at one of there houses. Today involves less walking, which involves Lance ruining his spine in his bean bag.  
"Yeah, level 2 what about it?" lance leans forward in the chair as his character starts running out of health "UGH! Donald HEAL ME" Lance yell as the death screen comes on, causing Lance to pout and click retry   
"Are you still playing that game? It came out ten years ago??" hunk asked.  
"It's not getting its third instalment" Pidge stated.   
'Spanish Gasp' "¡Cómo te atreves!" (how dare you).   
"Actually, it is pidge" Hunk disclosed.   
"Really?" Pidge said confused "any way the nurse needs help and you get extra credit for it, my dad could probably hook you up." Pidges dad, Dr Holt was the head of the math and science department. Lance has met him before, Dr Holt even being his teacher a few times.   
"Hmm I guess I do need the credit, okay say thank you to Dr Holt for me," Lance says pausing his game and sinking into his beanbag, looking over at his table to see all the unfinished homework   
"Wow, how does it feel that your dad is also as a teacher?" Hunk questioned.  
"Well I'm not allowed to forget homework," Pidge mumbles  
Lance groans "Hey, I gotta go, I have a mountain of homework," Lance says. They say there goodbyes and lance gets off his beanbag and his back clicks, “oh I'm going to be one crippled old man… worth it”  
\- Next day   
“Hello, miss Holt” lance greets Pidges mother as I walk into the Holt household. Their house was very modern, which was a given when you meet their family, besides Dr Holt being a doctor there mother is house designer, pidges brother is in the NASA space program as a methanation and then their pidge.. the hacker that has helped me out with a lot of awkward moments.  
“Ohh hello Lance, Pidge is still getting ready and Hunk is in the living room,” she says making room for me to past her in the doorway and closing the door behind me as I walk through.  
“Thank you miss Holt,” lance move to the living room to see Hunk sitting on the couch with his computer in his lap.  
“Programming?” lance asks sitting next Hunk peering at his screen. He’s been wanting to make a game for years, but this isn’t it, I know, I am the main game tester.  
“Homework” He groaned, scratching his head.  
“Oh I'm no help there, Hunk”   
“When are you ever help?”  
“Spanish class,” Lance says looking over at hunk with a smirk  
“Point” he groaned “that’s only because it's your native tongue, I'm surprised you're allowed to even take that class. cheater”  
“I didn’t cheat, it's like being taught algebra at birth”  
“uuuuhhhh huh” hunk gets back to his laptop and lance goes to his phone   
“Yo let a go!” Pidge yells running from her room to the entrance of the living room. Hunk and lance made their way to the car where Dr Holt was checking the time on his wristwatch. Getting into the car, I called shotgun. Naturally   
“Yo pidge, have a look at this” he gives pidge the computer.  
“What is this your game?” Pidge asks scoffing down a piece of toast.  
“No homework, you see what is supposed to happen is-” and that is when lance zoned out of there convocation, Hunk and Pidge have been making that game for a while an RPG if you were wondering, there were deciding if they should have voice acting in it, they just don’t have enough actors. As Lance said before i'm the tester, lance doesn’t understand most of there gibberish when those two start going on about it. To lance Its like learning a new language everything just sounds weird except for the two or three words you know.   
“Soooo Dr Holt, I was told that the school nurse had an opening for a school nurse assistant?” lance asks Mr Holt, leaning against the car window sill.  
“Yes, she does, you going to put your name down?” Dr Holt asks paying no attention to his daughter, who has gone full-on geek in the background.  
"mmhm” lances hums, “I was wondering if you could put in a good name for me” lance begs and gives him the puppy dog eyes and letting his glasses drop down slightly   
“Sure I don’t mind, if you get a math tutor” Dr Holt stated, Pidge was laughing in the background, lance groans and thumps his head on the back of his chair. Oh, he knew this was coming, lance was a straight-A student… expect for maths “a good one is a boy called Takashi Shirogane. I’ll ask him to tutor you.” I groaned that’s the older brother of that stupid mullet wearing, Keith Kogane, to make it worse it was Matts’s boyfriend, so I had to put up with him or I’d be dead by one of NASA’s empyesses and his devil of a sister   
“Do I have to?” I mumble.  
“Yes.”  
“AUGHHH.... fine”   
\- School lunchtime  
Just calmly writing my name up for the nurse’s assistant, no one else has signed up yet and I have Dr Holt’s help so Lance is feeling pretty confident about the extra positive marks on his file. He puts the pen down until someone clears there throat, I turn around to see a boy wearing big black boots, black jeans with chains on his belt loops. His newly bandaged hand with multiple scratches on his arms and face.. lance recognises Keith right away when he gets to the hair.  
“Hey, your Lance, right?” the mult boy named Keith says   
“And your Keith, what do you want” I pushed my glasses back up to properly sit on my nose.   
“Dr Holt told me to give this to you, well I um bye” as he passed me he puts a small piece of paper into Lance's hand and continues walked away, the paper was neatly folded opening it revealed a note for lance, it reads.   
“To Lance, I hope you didn’t forget our agreement, here’s Shiro’s phone number.  
-Dr Holt”  
I groan and decided to send a quick text to “Shiro” before starting to walk to get to his and his friends' table, which is stopped abruptly when Shiro tests back right away.   
L –‘Hello, this is Takashi Shirogane?’   
S– ‘Yes who is this?’ lance makes a glance at his phone and leans against the hall to text back.   
L – ‘Lance McClain, Dr Holt said you could Tutor me?’   
S – ‘lance? Oh yes the math tutoring, how about we meet every Wednesdays?’ every week?!?!   
L – ‘So tomorrow? And where’  
S – ‘I’ll have to do it after school so what about my place?’  
L – ‘Nope mine is fine, I’ll send you my address.’   
No way am I going to that mullet’s domain.   
*bells ring* 

its longer this time, yayyyy.   
don't expect dayly updates this one came quickly because someone actually commented


End file.
